


How To Excite Sherlock for Merely Shopping

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Shopping, Stuffing, belly play, belly stuffing, chub kink, chubby john watson, fat john watson, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs to go shopping for new trousers- and there's no wonder why! (Slightly NSFW with stuffing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harrods

"Sherlock, I'm stepping out for a bit."

"Oh, where?" Sherlock hummed.

John paused for a moment before smiling in embarrassment.

"The shopping center. To buy new trousers."

Sherlock's ears perked up. "Oh, really?" He stood up and walked over to John before snaking around him, lips to John's ear.

"Why's that, love?" Sherlock whispered. 

John laughed quietly. "You know why.  
You're the main reason why, actually." 

A rumble of pleasure escaped from Sherlock's throat. "Let me come with you."

"A- are you sure? You're not busy? Won't you be bored watching me try on trousers?" 

Sherlock gingerly licked his lips. "Of course not."

 

They hailed a cab to the nearest shopping mall and browsed many of the men's shops. 

"What size are you, John?" 

"Mm, I'm not quite sure. The trousers I'm wearing right now are medium." John said, once again, sheepishly. 

'Yes, but those trousers are also clinging to your arse and thighs for dear life.' Sherlock thought as he licked his lips and kept his eyes fixated to John’s arse.

John turned warm and changed the subject; "Some of these are so bloody awful looking." He laughed as he held up a pair of tan trousers with grey stripes. 

Sherlock searched the piles of denim and held up a pair of jeans, the kind John usually wore. Straight leg but just a bit snug. Except Sherlock had chosen two sizes down from John's. On purpose.

"What about these?" He asked with a slight smile. 

"These look too small for me, Sherlock." John mumbled as he fumbled around with them in his hands. 

"No, no, trust me. I'm sure they'll fit." 

John grumbled as he took the jeans and paraded to the fitting room. 

After a lot of tussling and muted grunts and rubbing of fabric, John announced from inside the stall; "Sherlock, I'm going to kill you."

"What?" Sherlock asked innocently. 

John privately opened the fitting room door, as for no surrounding shoppers to see, and allowed Sherlock to come in. 

Sherlock almost gasped in delight. 

The jeans went up to John's thighs (rather tightly) and refused to go over John's arse. His doughy belly poked out and he jiggled with every violent tug of the jeans. 

"Stop staring, you bastard." John said while his ears flamed.

"John!" Sherlock squealed quietly. He immediately started rub his hands on John's belly, chest, and arse. John sighed happily and dug his face into Sherlock's neck. 

"You've seen me before, Sherlock." John remarked fondly. 

"Yes, but seeing you squeeze into too tight trousers is just..."

"What?"

"I believe it's called a 'sexual awakening'."

"Shut up!" John croaked quietly.

Suddenly, Sherlock got a quick beep from his phone. He ignored it and continued worshipping the body of God, also sometimes known as 'John Watson'. 

"Sherlock, check who it is."

"No, I'm busy." He mumbled as he breathed in deeply from John's soft bare chest. "John, you smell like... You smell so delightful."

John hummed in pleasure while grazing his lips against Sherlock’s curls. He distractedly reached inside Sherlock's coat pocket to grasp his phone. 

"It's Mycroft. He wants you to come 'absolutely immediately'." John said matter-of-factly. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced at the phone. “So dramatic. Doesn't he know I'm busy? He has surveillance cameras everywhere, can't he see I'm in the middle of something?" Sherlock moaned. 

"Sherlock, just go. I'll finish quickly and be at the flat." John insisted. Mycroft would indeed become outraged if he knew Sherlock was ignoring him because he was too occupied with John. In a Harrod's dressing room. 

"Ugh." Sherlock muttered as he composed himself and was about to walk out of the fitting room. John kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair affectionately. 

The doctor smiled. "I love you."

"John, you mustn't do that, you're ruining my hair." Sherlock scoffed, hiding a smile.

Sherlock walked out of the stall and took three strides before spinning around and popping his head back in. 

"John, if it doesn't interfere with any of your plans..."

John broke out in a grin, "Mhm?"

"You could maybe surprise me when I get home."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He said, voice husky with lust.

It was Sherlock's turn to blush. “Eat perhaps.” John interrupted him with a snort of a laugh. 

“You know what I mean! Be creative.”


	2. Sherlock's Surprise

“Sherlock, please– Christ, Sherlock, I can't!” John pleaded as he held his protruding gut with both hands. Sherlock shook his head fondly before grabbing the last piece of the entire chocolate cake with his bare hands that John had had shoved down his throat by the Sherlock. 

“C’mon, John. You can do it.” Sherlock said softly as he gently pried John’s frosting-laden lips and put half of the slide into John’s mouth. John winced and squeezed his mass of belly while gulping the cake down. He lifted an arm to reach for his cup of water and quickly took a sip before Sherlock stuck his frosting covered fingers in John’s mouth so he could suck them clean. 

“You're so wonderful, John. A delight, truly.” He said as he rubbed John’s aching gut affectionately. John’s breathing was labored and he clenched the sides of his stomach while slightly jiggling it. 

“Oh God... Oh my God…” John moaned with his eyes shut. Sherlock cupped John’s cheeks in his palms and kissed him roughly. 

“You're so fat, John.” Sherlock breathed and slid his hands over John. 

“I know.” He said while grinning and turning red again. 

John jiggled his belly, which currently sat in his lap, drooping over the Tartan pajama elastic band.

“Do you like this?” John asked in a thick voice, glancing up at Sherlock’s transfixed gaze. 

“Yes,” he licked his lips, “God, yes. John.” John attempted to sit up but it proved to be an impossible task. He was too awfully stuffed to get up alone. 

“Sherlock, help me.” He said as he rested one hand on his rising and falling belly. Sherlock immediately got up and grabbed John’s arms and hoisted him up from the sofa. John waddled to his bedroom (although they usually both slept in Sherlock’s bedroom) and stood in front of mirror merely clad in his pajama trousers. He ran a hand over the expanse of soft chub and squeezed it with both hands, secretly peering at Sherlock’s longing gaze in the mirror.

“Good work, love.” John smiled as he pulled his shirt down and turned around to nuzzle Sherlock’s neck with his lips. Sherlock sighed in admiration and rubbed his hand against John’s soft back. A true feeling of tranquility and intimacy set the room.


End file.
